Neverending Chase
by Mizumori Fumaira
Summary: Dua tahun itu tidak sedekat yang banyak orang kira. Bagi Len, dua tahun adalah lintasan lari yang tidak akan pernah berakhir #FebPatrol2k17


**Neverending Chase**

 **A Vocaloid fanfiction by Mizumori Fumaira**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.**

 **Dedicated for Harukaze-spring**

Len tidak pernah suka angka dua.

Pertama karena, tentu saja, ia lebih suka menjadi yang pertama. Sang juara. Yang paling. Baginya, peringkat dua adalah kata lain dari _pecundang pertama_. Ia sudah terbiasa untuk menjadi yang paling—yang paling pintar, paling jago olahraga, paling supel, paling tampan, paling diinginkan…

Alasan lainnya adalah karena angka dua mengingatkan jarak antara dirinya dan seseorang.

"Hai, Len-kun!"

Seorang gadis berambut biru kehijauan melambaikan tangannya dari jendela kamarnya. Len hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya karena suara gadis itu datang tepat saat ia sedang memikirkan sang sumber suara. Len membuka jendelanya.

"Kau baru pulang? Ini sudah larut—" Len baru menyadari saat gadis itu hendak menutup tirainya, "sori, sori. Biar kuulang. Ahem! Miku- _nee_ kok baru pulang?"

Miku paling tidak suka kalau dipanggil _kau_ , dan agak sedikit sulit karena Len sering memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan _kau_. Sebetulnya, gadis itu tak masalah kalau Len memanggilnya kamu tapi Len tidak mau memanggilnya dengan sok formal. Maka dari itu, ia memilih memanggil namanya dengan tambahan _nee_ seperti sejak dulu.

"Ehh, ya. Aku ikut tambahan sampai jam sembilan tadi. Len-kun sendiri belum tidur?"

"He-eh. Ada PR."

"Mau kubantu?" ujarnya sambil bersiap. Miku pernah ikut _parkour_ saat SMP dan meloncat ke jendela Len bukan masalah besar meski kamar mereka sama-sama di lantai dua.

"HEH STOP! TAHAN DI SANA!" bentak Len.

"Iya, iya. Sheesh, kenapa sih, akhir-akhir ini kamu kayak orang PMS?"

"Kalau Miku- _nee_ nggak tau jawabannya, gimana Miku- _nee_ bisa jawab soal ujian masuk universitas?"

Namun yang membuat Len kesal adalah—bagaimana bisa gadis itu dengan santainya masuk ke kamar pemuda yang lagi masa pubertas di malam hari seperti itu? Walau mereka teman sejak kecil dan sangat akrab layaknya kakak-adik, tentu saja ada batas-batasnya.

Terlebih, Len sudah tidak bisa menganggap Miku sebagai kakak sejak tiga tahun lalu. Atau mungkin sebenarnya, lebih lama dari itu.

Dan perasaan itu semakin berkembang seiring berlalunya waktu. Perasaan yang membuatnya selalu mengejar langkah gadis itu kemana pun ia pergi. Ia sampai menolak beasiswa dari SMP negeri terbaik di kotanya hanya untuk bersekolah di SMP swasta. Ia memilih SMA negeri yang sangat tidak populer daripada SMA khusus persiapan universitas.

Hanya untuk mengejar Hatsune Miku yang akan meninggalkannya.

Saat ia masuk, saat itu pula gadis itu bersiap meninggalkannya.

Tidak ada cerita berjuang bersama di klub. Tidak ada cerita kemping musim panas bersama. Karena saat Len memasuki sekolah, gadis itu harus mempersiapkan ujian masuk menuju jenjang berikutnya.

Dua tahun itu rasanya dekat, namun juga begitu jauh.

"Hmm… kau benar. Apa aku terima saja undangan dari fakultas ilmu sosial universitas khusus wanita itu ya? Soalnya nggak perlu repot-re…"

"JANGAN!" sela Len begitu saja. Miku memicingkan mata sambil menyeringai.

"Hooo…. Kenapa? Nanti nggak bisa mengikutiku?"

"Bukan gitu!" sahut Len cepat, "bukankah… bukankah ka—Miku- _nee_ punya tujuan yang lebih tinggi dari itu sampai pulang larut setiap hari seperti ini?"

Gadis berkuncir dua itu tampak terkejut, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, "Len-kun tahu saja. Makanya, tolong jangan nge- _jinx_ seperti itu."

"Maaf…"

"Yap, permintaan maaf diterima!" Miku mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Len-kun sendiri sudah terpikir mau kuliah jurusan apa?"

"Hah? Yang seperti itu…"

"Masih mau jadi peneliti antariksa, kan?"

Mata Len membulat. Bagaimana bisa Miku masih mengingat impian masa kecilnya yang sudah berulang kali dicemooh? Yang sudah berulang kali ia lupakan? Banyak yang bilang kemampuannya di berbagai bidang terlalu sayang jika diabaikan. Berbagai macam saran diberkan padanya. Jadi dokter, jadi atlet, jadi polisi, jadi politisi…

"…aku nggak tahu."

"Kuliah itu memang nggak menentukan masa depanmu, tapi sayang kalau kamu harus menghabiskan 4 tahunmu menggeluti hal yang tidak menarik bagimu. Bagiku, Len-kun yang hapal konstelasi musim panas sangat keren, lho," ujar Miku sambil menatap langit malam yang tak berbintang.

 _Keren, katanya…_

"Sudah, tidur yuk! Besok masih belum sabtu, kan? Oyasumi, Len-kun!"

Gadis itu menutup jendela dan tirainya, meninggalkan Len yang masih terpaku.

* * *

Dan hari itu pun datang. Tepat saat bunga sakura mulai bermekaran, gadis berambut biru kehijauan itu sudah dinyatakan lulus dari SMA. Bersiap menjemput dunia baru sebagai seorang mahasiswi. Meninggalkannya lagi di tengah kejar-kejaran yang tidak pernah berakhir itu.

"Selamat… atas kelulusanmu. Juga, selamat atas diterimanya Miku- _nee_ di Universitas Kobe," ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil memberikan buket bunga mawar biru kesukaan Miku. Gadis berambut biru kehijauan itu tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Len-kun. Ini juga berkat doamu," ujar Miku.

Satu tahun berlalu secepat kedipan mata. Len bersumpah bahwa pertama kali mereka berdiri di bawah pohon sakura itu tak lebih dari seminggu lalu. Ia tak akan lagi berpapasan dengan gadis itu di lorong. Tak akan lagi melihat gadis itu berada di antara tumpukan buku di perpustakaan. Tak ada lagi kue-kue hasil praktek memasak yang selalu ia nikmati setiap dua minggu sekali.

Tak ada lagi sosok berambut biru kehijauan di batas pandangnya.

Menengadahkan kepalanya, Len menatap langit biru musim semi yang tak berawan. Berharap kelenjar lakrimanya kalah melawan gravitasi.

Angin musim semi menghembuskan kesunyian yang dipecahkan begitu saja oleh gadis berkuncir dua itu,

"sekali lagi, meski aku tidak tahu akan bagaimana, aku akan menunggu."

Len menatap gadis itu dengan mata membulat. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kautahu… kalau selama ini aku…"

"Maka dari itu aku memilih SMP swasta Hoshigaoka. Karena itu pula, aku memilih SMA ini yang mempunyai klub astronomi paling aktif."

"Dan Universitas Kobe…"

"Ujian masuknya sulit banget, lho," gadis itu menyunggingkan cengirannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Len ingin tertawa. Dan ia tertawa kencang, membuang keresahannya jauh-jauh. Miku pun ikut tertawa.

Len baru menyadari, Miku tak pernah berlari menjauh. Ia hanya melangkah lebih depan, membukakan jalur untuknya. Kemudian, ia akan menunggunya dan menyambutnya ketika ia sampai.

Menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya, Len berbisik,

"sampai jumpa dua tahun lagi."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa."

Dua tahun tidak pernah terasa sedekat itu bagi Len.

* * *

 _(A/N) : Barakallah fil 'umriik buat harukaze-spring~~ semangat buat belajar sbmptnnya dan semoga kaje diterima di kampus dan jurusan yang diinginkan (UPI bahasa inggris kan, ya? siplah biar sering ketemu lolololol)~ khusus hari ini saya relakan Miku bersama Len wkwk. Maafkan jadinya abal dan pendek begini, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan (_ _)_

 _regards, Fumaira_


End file.
